


Project Runway YOI AU Podfic

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Project Runway Fusion, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Experimental Podfic, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A Yuri on Ice fusion with Project Runway. Or this time they’re fashion designers, not ice skaters.





	Project Runway YOI AU Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scraps & Bits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016105) by [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Untitled [Yuri!!! on Ice Project Runway]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011830) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles). 



> Opalsong may eventually post the text version that inspired the first two podfics, but in making everything chronological in order I've obviously taken some liberties in developing plot etc so this is probably not all that accurate to the original. 
> 
> Also worth noting I've only ever seen a handful of Project Runway episodes years ago, so I'm really extrapolating/inferring based on the podfics I've listened to, to create this.

**Title** : Project Runway YOI AU  
**idea creator** : Opalsong  
**Podfic creator** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor, Sara/Mila  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : A Yuri on Ice fusion with Project Runway. Or this time they’re fashion designers, not ice skaters.  
**Text** : This is an experimental podfic recorded from memory of listening to podfics by [Fleur Rochard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11016105) and [sisi_rambles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11011830) of a story they remembered and experimentally podficed, originally written by [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/works).  
**Length** : 0:32:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Project%20Runway%20YOI%20AU.mp3)


End file.
